Bee keeping has been practiced for many years and used for pollination of plants as well as the production of honey and other products. Notwithstanding growth in the industry bee keeping methods and hives have seen little change in the past century. For example, beehives are typically a type of box in which multiple frames are stored. The frames are wood or plastic boards hung in the hive onto which honey bees draw out wax (honey comb). The honey bees use the honey comb, to raise young, store pollen and store honey. These frames are removable from the hives allowing a beekeeper to remove honey and otherwise work with the hive.
In practice the hives provide the bees with protection from the elements. Therefore, the hives should be weather tight and well insulated. Also, the hives must maintain the proper spacing between the frames and between the frames and sides. Typical hives are generally poorly insulated which can cause severe problems in arid regions with excessive temperature. Such hives are relatively unstable, easily fall over and break apart. Further, such hives are not easily sealed.
One approach to an improved beehive is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,170 of Orletsky et al. for a “Modular Beehive”. As disclosed therein, a hive system for a plurality of bee colonies comprises a framework and a plurality of insulated perimeter walls forming a hive system with interior space. At least one divider wall is used to divide the interior space into a plurality of bee chambers with each bee chamber housing one colony.
Notwithstanding the well established practice in using portable hives for one to four colonies per hive, it is presently believed that there is a need for an improved approach to bee keeping in accordance with the present invention. The new approach contemplates the use of a bee house for housing a plurality of hives wherein the hives may be of conventional design or made relatively inexpensively in view of the protection of an outer house in accordance with the present invention. Such houses provide added protection against the elements, better protection for the bees and are particularly designed for areas of relatively high temperatures and for areas requiring a high concentration of bees for pollination or production of honey. Further, it is presently believed that the bee houses in accordance with the present invention facilitate the work of a beekeeper and reduce the likelihood or number of stings experienced by the beekeeper.